Mission Black Hills
by DarkLink1977
Summary: The Alpha's and Bravo's of the S.T.A.R.S. on their first mission one year before the incident in Raccoon City.
1. Chapter 1

Black Hills

27th of September, 1997

The rain fell in streams and admitted no view.

On a lonesome forest way, in the middle of the Black Hills, the small vehicle crept over the slushy street. The driver, a swarthy man around sixty, held on desperately in his steering wheel. Only from time to time, he threw a look to the back on the back seat.

About 1 hour ago he had picked up the girl in the street edge. Leeds was a small nest and Pierre, was the name of the driver, came rather seldom here scuffle.

The little one had asked him whether he could take them a piece. Only up to the next place.

The only one to him still known place was Eastville.

This town was to be reached only about a bridge and properly stuck between the mountains. Pierre did not have to pass away before.

He would set down the girl in the street to Eastville and come along home on the way. He was on the move quite too long.

Pierre sighed and smiled at her when she lifted the look and looked at him.

Indeed, only briefly.

He was surprised over and over again as cold these eyes were - a piercing blue which could frighten one confusing and at the same time-.

To him did not want to occur how these dogs were called who had the same eyes like this girl.

It was difficult to estimate like old she was. But Pierre estimated them at beginning Twenty. Maybe she was even younger.

He would bet that she went on the college, as well as his latest daughter Maggie.

Anjelica looked bored from the window of the taxi. She had completely got lost here. Since a whole while she had lost the orientation and wished, she would not have taken this damned rental car which stuck now some miles the street down in a mud hole.

Not sometimes the taxi driver had been able to help her to move proverbially to carts from the mud. This was vain.

Besides, she had just planned to undertake a small tour by a few states to return then again in the college.

Basically she demonstrated herself, however, even something. She had always only planned to drive city to Raccoon. However, for any reason she had missed the exits and had simply gone on. On and on, until nothing more went.

And now she had the salad.

She had landed in the middle of the pampas and did not know where it was.

The taxi driver came as called, however, seemed to get rid now just slantwise of them again fast, how her ex-friends.

Anjelica sighed and put to themselves the earphones of her Walkman on the ears. The jazz music which hummed from the radio prepared only headaches for her.

She looked in her pocket for her purse when the taxi went to the street edge and stopped, finally, in an inlet.

Eastville, 5 miles, in washed out letter stood on a weather-beaten street sign. On the sign there sat the fattest raven, the Anjelica ever saw.

She bent forwards and passed ten dollars of mark to the man. This was everything what she had in cash with herself.

However, the guy shook his head and said something which could not understand, however, Anjelica because of the earphones. She took them again under it. „Please?" she asked him.

„Quite well, Miss walking you the street under it, there comes a bridge and then is Eastville. There one will be able to help them." He smiled embarrassed. „I have to go home." if he said apologetic.

Anjelica nodded and got out, finally.

Hardly she let the door close behind herself, the man gased and shot the street under it.

Anjelica looked up to the sign.

The raven sat there and stared to her under it.

She could see reflecting in his black eyes. This was uncanny. Shudder pushed them the hood of her fed parka over her head and lowered her look again. The rain moistened her lenses.

Then she looked at her sneakers, sometimes sometime knows had been. Now they were covered with a steady grey-black mud mass. With the rain no chance had to dry.

„Dung." if said Anjelica and fiddled around after the red packet of cigarettes which was in one of her jacket pockets. However, when she found them, finally, was no more cigarette in it.

Anjelica cursed once more and threw the crumpled up packet to the road edge. Only now she got on the way again.

This spot on foot.

Not without throwing back one more look.

The raven still looked at them.

And when she turned again to the way, it solidified.

There were even more birds -Ravens, smaller songbirds and pigeons-.

They sat on branches and side stakes of the street as if they were the guards of this area.

And although they worked before moisture completely drenched, they not even stirred.

Anjelica went faster and faster the street under it. Sometime she started to run involuntarily when behind her strange growling was to be heard.

She did not dare to turn round.

Only when the bridge came bit by bit to view, however, it turned round and tore open her eyes.

There stood a dog on the street. His fur hung to him in dripping stripe the body down and dangled disconcerting to and fro. His mouth got up and sharp, bloody teeth bared it fangs when he thrusted again growling and let drip slaver onto the ground.

Anjelica solidified.

‚ Shit.' she thought and grabbed instinctively in her cape pocket. Nevertheless, somewhere she still had the knife which her brother had given her to Christmas.

She had the notebook just felt when the monster dog attacked.

Their shout let the birds climb up and the ravens shrieked angrily.

Somewhere in the town a shot banged and then it was quiet again.

Silence lay about Eastville, South Dakota.

Raccoon city,

Raccoon insurance policy department, office of the S.T.A.R.S.

Wednesday, 01st of October, 1997 - About one year before outbreak


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Albert Wesker looked in complete silence at the house-lines on the other side of the street. So far the eye reached he could put out only offices. From the corners of the eye he took, from the corner office in which he had put up his desk, many customers true who in the Raccoon Financial centre and went out. It reminded Wesker of the throng of tausender ants.

Bored he closed a moment his eyes behind the dark solar glasses which had already become his brand name.

It seemed to one of the Wesker for the first time met ones in such a way as if Wesker was just impolite. But it absolutely had a reason, which is why he carried day like at night the black sunglasses. He bound this only nobody on the nose which it nothing concerned.

And in Albert Wesker's senses it concerned no one something.

Already not at all the people whom he did not know.

The men who sat everybody in the high-capacity office bored at her desks and desperately tried hard occupied to work, he already knew quite well.

Albert Wesker turned round and threw a look by his open office door. To him at an angle towards there sat a young man which had itself let fell on his chair comfortably. The legs landed on the table and with a grin which caused in Wesker obnoxious people, he crossed his arms behind his head.

Wesker had to step aside involuntarily the need this impertinent guy the chair under his bottom.

Where were they then?

Finally, this was no suburban bar, but an insurance policy department, and also Chris Redfield had to behave.

To Wesker's of grief beings was Redfield, as well as all the others which he observed now, members of the Special Tactics And Rescue service. Briefly S.T.A.R.S. called. A special command of the RPD. Of the Raccoon city insurance policy department.

„Redfield!" Wesker growled grimly. „Come in!"

Chris Redfield sank the arms, looked only irritated at his colleagues, before to him it became clear, that be it commanding officer was who had called him.

He got up and went straight slowly to Weskers office. So as if he wants to irritate him.

Albert Wesker was persuaded of it more than.

Redfield was to him a thorn in the eye and loving with pleasure if he had pulled out him to himself. Or at least against another exchanged.

Finally, there were still other and better marksmen than these boys.

„Close door!" ordered the Captain and leant back in his armchair, while Chris Redfield of his instruction followed and stopped then in the middle of the space.

There was because nothing what Redfield could have sat down on.

Quite a while both men stared at each other. If somebody had come in now, this could have felt the strain virtually physically.

As well as Wesker could not be pending Redfield, Redfield hated Wesker.

„Where do you come now?" asked Wesker quietly and broke with it the disconcerting silence.

Redfield grinned again broadly. „Oversleep, sir."

„Do oversleep?"

Redfield nodded.

„You knew about the application discussion and the discussion with Chief Irons?"

Again a nod.

„Then is also clear to you that I won't accept, therefore, a sleepy?"

„Quite clearly." answered Redfield calm.

„You should have kept to Jill Valantine." if said Wesker and permits itself now even smiling. „She was there over punctually, Redfield."

And now he had, he saw this exactly in the darkened look Redfields, a sore point grieved.

„I will draw off to you the hours. A little bit to you at the end will be absent the pay. Step aside!" Wesker had lost the desire to deal even further with Redfield.

-In any case, not today.-

Tomorrow in all early morning he would have him again around himself and the view of it was completely off sick him. However, not only Redfield made fear to him.

All his subordinates were strange.

There was first Redfields at the moment secret favorite colleague. Jill Valantine, the burglary specialist who had to owe this job only to her father. If this to her his tricks, as a professional thief, had not betrayed; now she would probably work in a quick restaurant and not belong to a special unity of the police. If one had a look at Valantine in such a way, one might hardly also think that it in the situation was to be distinguished a colt from a banana.

Brad Vickers was the pilot of the team and Wesker it was to be come every time gladly certainly in the destinations, because Vickers always seemed to him always a little bit nervously. Otherwise he hardly knew the nevertheless always rather quiet man. Less taciturn was older Barry Burton.

Burton had a predilection for every kind of weapon and would have made with it every weapon lobbyist proud, passion would not be bigger Burton for his woman and his both children at the end, than the love for his weapons.-Something that made him more vulnerable than the other.

Joseph Frost - whom all always only Frosty called- was to be taken seriously a former SEAL and absolutely.

The man with the spanish roots, placed a lot of value of his red Bandana without which he did not fly in the application. Actually, Wesker had never seen him without.

Strangely was still flattered if Wesker thought of these types which one had forced upon him there. However, nothing helped. Now there he had to go by.

He deeply inhaled and from and rose, finally.

With a few steps he had reached in the high-capacity office and saw to each of his people in the eyes. „We have a new order."

Barry Burton, a big, beefy man of middle age, by square trains, took in hand the receiver. Some minutes later, came by the office door a handful of other S.T.A.R.S. called.

To all at the head, Enrico Marini, the Captain of the Bravo team. „You had luck, we were out almost to the door!" he said and nodded Wesker.

-When everybody had made themselves at home somewhere, also nodded Wesker.-

He strode up to the big map and nowhere pointed at a green spot in the middle of. Most persons present had to wink to recognize what Wesker indicated at.

„Eastville. 2000 souls nest, on the edge of the Black Hills in South Dakota. By the last announcements occurred for more than five days of strange murders in this area and the sheriff's department requests support."

„What for murders?" asked Marini slowly.

Wesker stood up and opened the file which he had held all the time in his rights. Now he took out a pile of photos and threw them on the table before himself.

Redfield was the next and collected them.

One did not speak quite a while, while the pictures circulated.

Marini was the last him the photos something saw and had to swallow.

No nice sight the gnawed corpses was to be looked, finally, passed away of old people. „If it is not much more likely, that an animal …"

But Wesker interrupted him. „The dental tracks come from people. The remaining wounds were of different nature. Either sting guts or shot injuries."

„Somebody kills at random people and then eats from them?" asked Rebecca Chambers, the orderly of the Bravo! team, made sick.

Their pretty face contorted and she gave the photo, she stuck again forwards.

Wesker sighed. What were, nevertheless, only for cissies?

Even if he found the pictures also not quite nice, it was also interesting, nevertheless to get to know, which is why these murders happened and were these really indiscriminate, or did a sense lie behind even?

„What want now from us? Would the FBI not be the better solution?" Redfield threw.

Now there grinned Albert Wesker and showed Redfield another photo which he had held back up to now. It also did not point any more, than the gnawed corpse of a woman.

The difference was only that this one official weapon of the FBI held clasped in her rights. The finger was still cramped around the deduction and the sledge of the weapon stood behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raccoon city, RPD **

**Thursday, 02nd of October, 1997, 03.00 o'clock in the morning**

**It was still dark and nearly all S.T.A.R.S. were still too tired to come to the ways.**

**Only one man was completely awake.**

**Albert Wesker.**

**Brad Vickers began the helicopter as soon as the last of the alpha teams had got. Albert Wesker sat on the seat of the co-pilot and straightened his Headset, as the din of the rotor it hardly possibly came along normally to inform.**

**Wesker lifted his thumb and the heavy helicopter about the houses of the town already heaved itself and headed straight for the wood. Raccoon city surrounded nothing but wood. The sight still interested none of the S.T.A.R.S.**

**Chris Redfield put his mobile phone in the right trouser pocket and pressed his Winchester 70 Sharpshooter to the breast. A brief smile to Jill and could already go off it from him.**

**It was dear to him if they were with times in Eastvill, because Claire had tried to reach him already several times. However, now he could not simply recall them.**

**Claire was his small sister.**

**She still went on the college and he hoped that it earned her bread rolls, than he one day in other kind. He dreamt of the fact that she would study to be able to afford more.**

**Maybe a nice small house in a quiet area, with English lawn in the front gardens, knows to painted garden fences and cultivated garage drives.**

**Chris had always swarmed about something like that.**

**However, he would not have added it sometimes under torture.**

**Image was everything. Before all with the S.T.A.R.S.**

**He saw to Jill and she smiled at him. **

**Chris was goopy in Jill Valentine and still it did not stop him from making his job. It surprised him that it left him cold if Jill got in her applications just as often in danger like he.**

**However, there she was on the move almost always with Barry, he gave to himself less troubles.**

**Barry Burton was the best protector whom one could wish for his "friend". The best beside, gets on.**

**However, then there fell his look at Albert Wesker and his trains darkened visibly. Since to him of the Captain had met, he did not like him. Something dark surrounded this man and quite a lot of rumour entwined itself round him.**

**However, all impressed Redfield a little. He formed always himself an opinion to those on which he had to count.**

**Up to now Wesker had still given him no reason to mistrust him. Still he did it. Wesker played a wrong play, even if Chris Redfield did not know yet, why he believed this.**

**Chris shook his head.**

„**What is?" Jill wanted to know. She exactly sat opposite to him. But Chris declined and shook his head once more.**

**Most talks had to wait. It was very much loudly and about earphone everybody could listen in. For private entertainments was there simply no place.**

„**We immediately reach the starting point, people. Prepares you!" heard all Weskers order and straightened her weapons, put on her cap or lashed headscarfs firmly. Then they made the first ready to get out.**

**Brad sank under it, on a clearing in the middle of the wood. A shudder wore out the tree treetops as the storm of the rotor them reached. It looked as if became a dark green sea weighed.**

**Albert Wesker was the first, his storm gun during the poster which slipped through under the rotor and brought itself at the edge of the forest in position.**

**Barry Burton followed him, Joseph Frost, Jill Valantine and, finally, formed Chris Redfield the tail light.**

„**To the discussed retreat point, Vickers. In 48 hours we see ourselves on the other side!" said Wesker about radio and the helicopter of the alpha team took off again.**

**When the rumbling of the engine was swallowed by the rushing of the tree treetops, more exactly looked around Wesker. On radio they heard Enrico Marini's voice which brought the bravo!-team in position and whose pilot Kevin Dooley got together with Brad Vickers.**

**Now they had two-day time to clear up in the town.**

**Wesker had no good feeling with this order.**

„**Captain!" whispered borer tone and indicated at the other side of the clearing. There stood a still as good as new vehicle. The driver's door was far open and both front tyres were in the ground dry now of a quite former mud hole.**

**Wesker needed nothing say. While Redfield proceeded in position, got on the way Wesker and borer tone together to have a look at the carriage more exactly.**

**Their look fell immediately in the inside of the passenger car.**

**Wesker noted that the ignition key was still. The armrest had been folded back by the back seat and a temporary night's lodging had been whipped.**

**It was still very early and the sun would rise only in a few hours.**

**His flashlight danced about the coloured-floral cover from an easy art fiber. Borer tone touched in and shook, finally, his head. "Coldly". if he said.**

**Here nobody more had slept for a long time.**

**Wesker became fond of risk and dropped itself on the driver seat. Now his life lay in the hands of borer tone and Redfield and he prayed that he did not build on sand.**

**When nothing happened, came so no monster from the darkness and rushed at him and watched Redfield giggling about the visor equipment of his gun like he was torn to pieces, he tore open the glove compartment. He brought papers of a car hire from Denver and wrinkled his forehead.**

„**A hired car. The driver is not in particular mentioned. If a woman must be, however." He saw on his legs, still beyond the carriage swung out. Even if he had wanted, he could not have squeezed them under the steering wheel. In addition he would already have to push back the seat a piece.**

**Albert sighed and pushed again from the vehicle.**

**Then waved he and Redfield and Valantine came to him. „The vehicle was rented at the middle of September in Denver."**

„**Which idiot goes by a small car of Denver till the Black Hills?" Redfield put the question which went nearly for everybody of the alpha team by the head.**

**However, this was purely rhetorical and would hardly be able to be answered.**

**However, the ground had completely become soft a few days ago and the footprints of the driver were chiseled into the earth irreparably.**

**Even a blind person could have followed her track.**

**Wesker put his foot beside the impression and had to smile. "Small". if he said.**

**However, Jill Valantine shook her head when she put comparatively also her foot besides. „Hardly, Captain."**

**This was unambiguously a size Six, if not even 6,5. **

**Size was relative.**

**For a woman the driver of small Fiat Punto had quite big feet, however, the interested Wesker in this case only on the edge.**

**Exceptionally he pushed his sunglasses a little upwards to throw a look in the direction which the driver had to have taken. „Death, presumably." said of the Captain indifferently and his shoulder twitched.**

**In the direction lay Eastville.**

**Directly there where these strange things proceeded, the Wesker more and more interested. He asked himself who was to be massacred or what in addition in the state everything which came to him before the eyes. According to his opinion these had to be several which committed these murders.**

**However, nobody had asked him according to his opinion and he would also inform of nobody what he thought.**

**A ring tore the silence.**

**Wesker travelled around and hit Redfield the mobile phone from the hand which fell silent immediately. The accumulator was fell out.**

**He sparkled him grimly in and Redfield started when he himself saw dangerous annealing in Weskers eyes in the darkness. It was only one fraction, then had straightened of the Captain the sunglasses again. „If they let out the thing, or I will look personally after the fact that not only the mobile phone falls silent." if Wesker Redfield hissed to.**

**He squatted there and collected the individual parts of the mobile phone again together. The last what he had been able to read on the display still, was Claires telephone number.**

**Now he worried to himself.**

**Why she should call him in this time? Maybe had happened a little bit and now he could not help her any more.**

**Jill tapped to him on the shoulder. „Already make." if she requested him and followed the team which did not wait for Redfield.**

**Chris rose cursing and followed them.**

**Claire had to wait.**

**He hoped not all too long, but she would still do something silly. He knew his baby sister only too well.**

**After a little while the team reached an unfastened street which led through the middle of the wood. Wesker had pursued till then the track of the strangers, however, now she had disappeared.**

‚ **Either has resolved them in air, or it was taken by somebody.' if he thought and saw the street under it.**

**Now according to plan they were on direct way to Eastville. Behind them lay Leeds and if one went on, one could reach more civilised areas again. Right towns and not these villages whose inhabitants tried to cut themselves off before others.**

**Wesker did not want to scramble about in the middle on the street. It should not get, finally, everybody immediately that one used a special command in Eastville. So he fought again between the trees and hoped for the fact that these idiots in his team also followed him.**

**He did not see back.**

**If he also did not need.**

**The stomps of Barry Burton were to be heard directly behind him and somewhere at an angle behind him there ran frost. He had perceived him from the corners of the eye.**

**Eastville was removed only a few miles from here and they would need in this tempo not all too long to reach the place.**

„**Has already struck you how quiet is this here? asked frost whispering on radio.**

**There he was right.**

**Though it was a night and in the middle of the wood, but so quietly it was not necessarily there, otherwise, also. One could not hear sometimes an owl or any other noise.**

„**Waits!" It was Jill Valantine who had said this and even Wesker followed to this request. He turned around saw to her.**

**Valentine had himself leans down and stared at something which looked suspicious after something dead. Only Albert Wesker could not exactly say what it was.**

„**What is this?" Barry Burton squatted beside Jill and then jumped back completely unexpectedly again on the feet and took steps.**

**Now the other became more curious.**

„**Jill, leave there." if whispered Chris and pulled his colleague a piece aside. Now Weskers flashlight also revealed to the last the secret of this thing.**

**It was a foot.**

**And he was still in a comfortable sneaker.**

**Jill choked and reeled 1 step back, so that she banged into Barrys wide breast.**

**Wesker pushed the mouth of his storm gun in the opening of the shoe and put him then on the sole. Now the bones of the lower leg end rose like white, waxy Stalagmiten upwards. The meat scraps, still in it stuck glittered in the light of the flashlight cone.**

„**Too largely for a woman." said Wesker and nodded as if he was confirmed this himself. However, he was right. This foot belonged unambiguously to a man.**

„**We further have to go." he ordered, finally, and turned round. „Does not pay attention only, that you don't trod in somebody."**

„**Ha, ha." whispered Chris Redfield acidified. If took his night vision device and looked round nervously, before he followed the other.**

**Anyhow was not to him probably here.**

**He felt nearly like him a few eyes stared. He could not only see them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Eastville, 27th of September, 1997**

**With shaking hands Anjelica stood before the bridge. In a hand she held the notebook of her knife tense and with other she still tried to protect herself from the teeth of the dog.**

**Now, however, she had solidified in the movement.**

**After minutes of the shutdown, it became suddenly clear to her that still no dog haven't bitten in her meat.**

**Thus she took the arms again under it and dropped the knife.**

**She exhaled made easier and stared at the heap of steaming corpse. Still it rained and the steams of the stinking body now penetrated, whirled up with the rain, into her nose.**

**Anjelica choked, however, could still prevent from vomiting.**

**Still she moved up closer to the lifeless body to see what had given, finally, the rest to the dog when again a shot whipped by the silence and the second dog was torn down in the middle of the jump.**

**Anjelica staggered to the back and the shout got stuck to her before terror in the throat. She shook unbelievingly her head, as another three other dogs the street scuffle ran and before her stopped.**

**These things looked even worse, than the first.**

**Anjelica could recognise the ribs of the animals between dark fur remains. Their heads were also skelettiert like the rest of the body. Apparently were held together only by rotting remains. One more shot and mud spurts up before the feet of the dogs, they started to growl. Their dribbling mouths were more than frightening and her bad eyes were directed on them. **

**Anjelica took up quickly her knife, came tripping on the feet, turned round and ran about the bridge. You close on the heels the dogs.**

**Over and over again there sounded shots, however, not one hit.**

**She ran even faster and reached the street at the other end than a man came out in uniform of right behind a cover, Anjelica packed and pulled them aside.**

**The dogs jumped in the emptiness.**

„**Quick, now!" shouted the policeman and Anjelica it was helped to pull with him. Further the street under it, directly on a building to whose main entrance opened now.**

**Anjelica indicated a yelp behind her, that one of the monster dogs had been floored.**

**With the last strength they reached the house and the door closed behind them.**

**Now Anjelica stared at one dozen people who all looked as if they lived in a war zone. They were bloodied, looked tired and every hope had given way from her faces.**

**Bit by bit Anjelica understood that she was in a sheriff's office and the people were here policemen. „What were for monsters?" she asked out of breath.**

„**No notion." if said the man who had saved them and passed Anjelica his hand. „Sheriff Kyle Smith." if he fancied. „Welcome to Eastville. However, would prefer me if it had become a heartier receipt. But at least you are still alive. This is more than some other has in this town."**

„**Anjelica Melone" she answered quietly and took his hand. „Why no warnings stand here? Why nobody is there still, these dogs …"**

**But sheriff Smith interrupted them and mildly smiled. „Our connection was already interrupted weeks ago and the guards leave nobody from the town out. They have seen the guards, nevertheless, or?"**

**Immediately Anjelica thought of the raven again. To many birds and nodded.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eastville, 02nd of October, 1997, 06:15 o'clock**

**Alpha team**

**They reached quite unspectacular Eastville without meeting one more person, whether completely or in pieces. **

**Wesker decided for itself that it had run, nevertheless, up to now quite well. Until he discovered, finally, the second car in this morning that in the street edge stood. **

**Also here the driver's door was open.**

**The difference was only, Wesker could already see from here that the driver hung half torn to pieces from the driver seat.**

**Still did not hold him of it from to check whether there was to see even more. „Stays here!" he ordered the other and ran to the street under it. Here was an inlet and hardly fifty metres farther there stood the carriage.**

**It was an ancient, damaged taxi from one of the bigger towns and involuntarily Wesker had to think of the shoe tracks which had ended a few miles farther in the street. Was this here that which had taken them?**

**Around ihret will Wesker did not hope it.**

**At the same moment came to him the thought that he could have found now the owner of the foot whom Valentine discovered not far from here.**

**Carefully approached Wesker the taxi. His gun during the poster and the laser pointer on the breast of the dead person.**

**Now, dead people could wear nothing, but Albert had already had quite a lot of strange meeting in the course of many years which he did now service in the weapon.**

**He knew a lot.**

**Everything was dangerous. One had to convince himself only once of the opposite. „Up to now I can still discover nothing." if he said about radio.**

„**I also see nothing." Wesker which the marksman him and the surroundings had in the visor knew answered Redfield and because.**

‚ **Now, we hope the best.' if thought Wesker and had come now near enough to throw in a look to the open door.**

**He ignored the dead person.**

**The first what to him, however, in the eye stung, was an identity card which lay on the street. He wouldnt be nearly trod on, now took back the foot, however, bent down and lifted him.**

**The identity card had to belong to the taxi driver, even if this hardly showed resemblance to the photo. But size, stature and skin colour agreed.**

„**The driver is called Pierre Gerard. Comes originally from Canada." if he passed. What does a Canadian make here in this area?'**

**Wesker wrinkled his forehead. Only a hired car from Denver and then a taxi from Canada?**

„**Strangely." he said loudly and opened the back door of the carriage.**

**There nothing was to be seen. **

**Except a change purse which lay on the back seat.**

**She struck immediately, because she flashed and glittered like a brothel door. It was embroidered pink and with an also pinken cat. This was not exactly Weskers style, still he lasted afterwards and opened them.**

**Also here he found an identity card which had been snapped in the middle. The plastic cover had thereby broken and humidity had been able to penetrate which dissolved the paper bit by bit.**

**One could hardly read the name.**

„**What found?"**

** Wesker travelled around and stared in Joseph Frost's face. He did not want to say him, how much him annoyed that when one did not obey his orders, therefore, he transmitted the identity card to frost.**

„**Badly readably. Does an identity card not go to ruin, therefore? Anjelica so-and-so. Very nicely. Only she should exchange the glasses for contact lenses." if frost marked. „Does she also lie there in it?" Frost peeped about Weskers shoulder.**

„**. Nobody further here. She has probably escaped."**

„**Luck go …"**

**Now what followed, with it had calculated neither Wesker nor frost. And it went so fast that they could hardly think.**

**A shot whipped and the actually dead taxi driver collapsed in himself. The hands still outstretched and the teeth showed.**

**Wesker took steps to the back and sank his weapon.**

„**Have you seen this?" shrieked Redfield on radio. „Have I got him? I see nothing, you stand in the way, Captain!"**

**Wesker turned round and nodded.**

„**What was what … what … …" Wesker looked frost destructive, so that stopped with his stammering.**

„**Now, now we know at least who has finished whom." if said Wesker and turned round.**

**Now before him the street lay to Eastville.**

**It was still quiet and the morning brought fog. A few crows pulled steadily her roads over the dead body.**

**They had to leave behind him.**

**They could not bury him.**

**If it was in Eastville also like here, they could make themselves on what calm.**

**Wesker wanted to bring this as fast as possible behind itself. „We meet on the street." if Wesker said about radio and got on the way with frost.**

**In the sign on which stood that Eastville was still five miles away they hit on Redfield, borer tone and Valentine.**

„**As soon as we are in the town, we split ourselves. Everybody has a plan of the town, orients so you in it. Redfield, you will search a good place for yourself and secure us. Then we meet in the sheriff's office." **

**They nodded everybody.**

„**Orientation time is 10:00."**

**Then they got on the way.**

**In addition they left the street again and tried to come in the protection of the trees up to the bridge.**


End file.
